One After Another
by Shiro6789
Summary: A collection of Bleach oneshots (BL, yaoi, etc). The pairing and title will be listed at the top of each chapter. May contain crack pairings, lemons/limes, and definitely MxM.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: SzayYyl  
Title: His Game**

Szayel really did not like his brother. It was true that they were in a relationship, but if so, then it was a relationship with no emotional attachments whatsoever. The only thing he enjoyed about it was manipulating the older Granz, playing with his body to see the reactions that occurred. Which he was doing right now. Hands crept seductively lower, pulling at the hakama sash, desiring to go lower. Caught up in the moment's heat, Yylfordt moaned against his younger sibling's lips, simultaneously allowing entrance of the scientist's tongue. Hands pulled down the hakama, untying the sash and dropping it down on the floor, as a wet tongue probed at the inside of the blond's mouth, exploring the cavern. Nails dug into a pale back, drawing blood that dripped like tears from the wounds. Finally the hakama was completely free, exposing a stiff erection. A hand gripped at it, moving up and down the shaft, making the elder one moan and writhe on the bed beneath his brother's body. Another hand, it's fingers pressing at his entrance, nearly in. The tempo of the hand on his erect member increasing, while all the time their tongues were interlocked in a dance inside Yylfordt's mouth. The blond haired Granz squirmed as he felt the heat collecting in him, gasping as he felt each movemtn of his brother's hand. And then stopped. Confused, the elder raised his head as the body above him rose up, leaving him. Seeing him putting his clothes back on, he asked the pink haired what he was doing. "I don't hold any interest for this anymore tonight," was the simple reply. Now fully clothed, he left the room, leaving Yylfordt turned on and fully unsatisfied. Yes, he despised the relationship, he reflected while walking down the hall, listening to his brother finish the job with pleasuring himself, hearing the gasps and the shouts at the moment of release. But his hate did not stop him from continuing with his play.

* * *

Really dark for me...But whatever ^^' And sucky title.

I don't own Bleach! (If I did, you young people might not be able to watch it, kukuku) Tite Kubo owns it! (:


	2. Weakling

**Pairing: NnoiGrimm  
Title: Weakling**

"You're gonna...hafta change the...sheets again, Nnoitra," Grimmjow panted out as he lay on his stomach in Nnoitra's bed. "Yeah yeah, cleaning, whatever." Nnoitra sat clothingless on the other side of the bed, facing the window. "Hey, I'm horny again, wanna go another round?"  
"Are you kidding me?" Wincing, Grimmjow sat up too, running a hand through his hair. "I'm still sore from the last one."  
Nnoitra snorted, scratching his neck. "Huu...should've banged Tesra, at least he doesn't get as tired as a certain whiny Ibitch/I sitting behind me."  
"What did you say!" Grimmjow turned around, glaring at Nnoitra. The Quinta laughed, leaning back on one arm. "Relax, Grimmjow. You're not a whiny bitch...most of the time."  
"Why, you " Grimmjow attempted to attack Nnoitra, but was pushed back against the bed, the taller Espada on top. "I know you hate always being lower than me, Grimmjow." Nnoitra chuckled, pressing Grimmjow against the mattress. "F-fuck you, Nnoitra," Grimmjow hissed out angrily. Nnoitra simply smiled down at him, ruler-straight teeth gleaming in the night light. "Too bad, weakling. II'm/I the one doing the fucking tonight. _Every_ night."

* * *

Uhhh...^^' Got this inspiration from a NnoitraxGrimmjow fanart I saw on the Internet.


	3. Punishment

**Pairing: AiGrimm  
****Title: Punishment**

A jerk as the blood-covered blade of the zanpakutō sliced through his flesh, cutting deep and sending fresh red liquid dripping out, trickling over the dried blood on his skin. Grimmjow sucked in a breath raggedly, suppressing a moan of pain.

Seated deep inside Grimmjow, Aizen shifted slightly in the abused hole, sending waves of pain up the Sexta's bloody body. "You see, Grimmjow? This," he thrust roughly back and forth a few times, "is what happens when you defy orders." Slicing another wound with his zanpakutō, he bent his head down, biting down on his victim's back, teeth ripping at Grimmjow's exposed musculature.

"Just the removal of your arm, is not enough punishment, Grimmjow." Lips stained red with fresh blood, Aizen leaned in closer, brushing light kisses along Grimmjow's neck, slender fingers playing through the strands of blue hair. "Do you understand why you must go through this, Grimmjow?" Those fingers so gentle a moment ago, now yanked Grimmjow's hair, forcing his head around, beaten and bruised face now looking at Aizen. The brown haired Shinigami thrust violently a few times, smiling when he heard the pained noises coming from Grimmjow's wide-open mouth. "Do you understand, my dear Sexta?"

In too much pain to reply, Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut, fingers clenching the ruined bloody blanket as Aizen moved back and forth, releasing again inside of him. He shuddered in disgust, breath coming in pained gasps as Aizen brutally forced himself out, watching and smiling as he saw milky white and red flowing out of Grimmjow's over-abused hole.

Putting his outside cloak on, Aizen's brown eyes smiled coldly down at his blue haired Espada, lying and prone and helpless against the side of the bed. With a dark smirk, he slipped a finger inside, brushing against Grimmjow's prostate before jerking out again.

"Next time, remember, I will not be so gentle," Aizen said in his dangerous, soft voice, closing the door as he stepped out, leaving the body in the darkened room.

Grimmjow panted painfully, blue hair drenched in blood and sweat, sheets stained dark red. "S-shit..."

Nobody questioned his disappearance for the next few days, nor how when he reappeared his body was covered in various-still healing wounds, or his difficulty in sitting. Each knew what the price was for disobeying their god, and each knew better than to suffer what Grimmjow had been through.

* * *

Well, that was surprisingly easy to write. I guess I'm just good at sadistic-ness... Which makes me wonder if I should be happy or not!... _

Well, on AiGrimm...to me, it seems like the only place it can go is from sadistic to sadistic, with Aizen as the torturer. Which kinda makes me feel sorry for Grimmjow...but this pairing is rather interesting, from a certain viewpoint.

Grimmjow: Yeah you say that, but I'm the one getting beat up here!

Ulquiorra: Because you deserved it.

Grimmjow: Shuttup! You haven't had—

Shiro: Take it like a man, Grimmy! Suck it up and don't lose hope!

Grimmjow: *falls over in FAIL pose*


	4. Catnip Troubles

**Not really a pairing, but obvious GrimmUlqui **

**Title: Catnip Troubles**

**Prompt: Something to do with Grimmjow, Gin and catnip from XtremeQueen1234**

Grimmjow was bored. _Extremely_ bored. That stupid fucker Aizen had sent his Ulquiorra on a trip to the World of the Living on a mission, and he'd been gone for several days already with nothing new to report. Which probably meant at least another week without his favorite Espada, Grimmjow thought glumly.

As the blue haired Sexta paced the halls in boredom, Gin sat in the control room, mixing a mug of Isomething/I and watching Grimmjow through the security cameras and smiling very very widely. Even more so than his normal grin, which was creepy enough, but this smile of his was scary enough to stand a chance against Unohana.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood today." Grimmjow whirled around at the voice, relaxing as he realized it was only Gin.

"Well, someone's sticking his undersized dick where it doesn't belong," he retorted, returning to his pacing. Gin's smile never left his face, as he walked closer to the fidgety Espada.

"Someone like you, needs to be cheered up a bit! Especially on a lovely day such as this." Grimmjow eyed the silver haired man suspiciously as he gestured at the (noticeably fake) blue sky outside the window.

"What d'ya have behind your back?..."

Gin simply smiled even wider. "Open wide, Grimmy!—" And he tossed the mug of what he'd been mixing earlier onto Grimmjow, who'd just opened his mouth to reply. Soggy catnip flew all over his face, into his mouth, and down his throat, the pungent scent filling his mind with sparkles and rainbows. Inhaling deeply and almost choking, Grimmjow's blue eyes widened. "I..."

"Yes, Grimmjow? Did you mean to say something?"

Grimmjow's eyes were practically swirling with vividness as the catnip-in-water overtook his brain. "I...I FEEL ALIIIIIIIIVE!" he shouted, racing down the halls in full hyper mode. Gin chuckled to himself, wincing as he heard screams and the sound of something large breaking.

"I do hope he doesn't..." Gin trailed off, flinching as the sounds of Grimmjow's war cry and something shattering traveled down the hallway to his ears.

Several broken walls, a cracked sky, a few burnt Arrancar, and half an hour later, Aizen&Co. were desperate. The top three Espada were sitting out, preferring not to get involved no matter how much Aizen pleaded with them. Nnoitra was currently in emergency medical help, as were Szayel and Aaronniero, while Yammi was too busy stuffing his face with Zommari in the relatively undamaged kitchen to care. Finally, Aizen saw no choice—he called Ulquiorra back from his mission in the World of the Living to deal with the hyperactive Grimmjow.

Said hyperactive kitty froze as he felt the Garganta open, the familiar spiritual pressure enter the halls of Los Nachos. A wicked grin on his face, he raced at breakneck speed through the castle, yowling at the top of his yowl-capable lungs. "ULQUIORRAAAAA! YOU'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Sighing, Ulquiorra shifted his body as he heard Grimmjow race into the room, sending the high-speed furball crashing into the opposite wall, breaking it into several hundred pieces as Aizen looked on in dismay. "My...wall...!"

"Who cares about your fucking wall!" Grimmjow rose from the rubble, tackling his Cuarta. "ULQUIORRA'S BACK!"

Wrapped in Grimmjow's catnip-strengthened arms, Ulquiorra sighed as his back hit the ground. "Grimmjow, who gave you catnip again?"

"ULQUIORRA! Nobody cares about the catnip! I love you sooooooooooo much! I like catnip! I love you THIIIIIIISSS MUCH!" He held out his arms exaggeratedly. "You were gone for so long, Ulquiorra! Why did you leave me! You hate me, dont you? Don't you!" That said, Grimmjow began sobbing, still on top of Ulquiorra, as Aizen stared on in horror from the corner where he was hiding.

"Grimmjow, I assu—"

"Of course you don't! You looooooove me! You really really looooove me!" Grimmjow got a sudden creepy grin on his face, bouncing up and down from where he sat on Ulquiorra. "You make me so horny, Ulquiorra! Will you can you —"

"I will do whatever you want me to do if you'll shut up, Grimmjow!" For once, Ulquiorra actually seemed angry, trying and failing to push Grimmjow off of himself. Caught up in his surprise at him being surprised at his anger, Ulquiorra failed to notice the grin on the other Espada's face...

Gin sighed, tutting as he watched the video feed. "Perhaps I added a bit too much Viagra to the catnip?..."

* * *

I know that this probably should go in SmallBig, my GrimmUlqui oneshot collection, but...Well, I have the feeling Gin's got a little..."thing" for Grimmy, if you know what I mean XD  
This is a request from one of my lovely reviewers, XtremeQueen1234, for something with "Grimmjow, Gin and catnip." And it was preferably to be humor oriented (and if you know me, there's obviously gonna be at least a bit of yaoi in it XD).  
Aizen seems a bit too scared of Grimmjow to be normal...

Aizen: No I didn't! *denial*

Shiro: Huhuhu...of course you were! Didn't you see the way you cowered in the corner?

Aizen: I didn't! *denial*

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra: *CENSORED*

Shiro: ...Let's...let's go now...*sweatdrops*

Aizen: *eyes wide in horror* Y-yeah...


End file.
